O Piscinão do GM
by Shakinha
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Um dia quente, uma idéia, uma piscina... Fic com os douradinhos.


Seguinte: teve um torneio de fics no fórum CDZ e eu estou participando com esta fic. Dêem uma olhada…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Piscinão do GM 

Estava uma tarde ensolarada no Santuário e os jovens Cavaleiros de Ouro treinavam duro sob o sol das 14:00, depois do almoço.

**Aioria:** Assim não dá! Se eu levar mais uma no estômago eu vomito!

**Shura:** Foi mal, cara… Tipo que eu também to meio cheio…

**Saga:** E a gente também não tem uma folguinha…

**Máscara:** Ah, o Shion tá achando que vida de cavaleiro de ouro é fácil!

**Mu:** Não, ele foi o cavaleiro de Áries antes de mim, sabe muito bem como é o esquema.

**Shaka:** Não parece. A gente tá derretendo aqui!

**Afrodite:** (pensativo) Hmm… Vocês estão com calor?

**Máscara:** Claro que sim, seu retardado!

**Afrodite:** Querem descansar e dar uma relaxada?

**Aldebaran:** É o que eu mais quero!

**Afrodite:** E se refrescar?

**Aioros:** Com certeza!

**Afrodite:** Hmm… (pensando de novo) TIVE UMA IDÉIA!

Os outros levam susto.

**Máscara:** Credo, não precisa gritar!

**Afrodite:** Foi mal, mas eu tive uma idéia ótima! Por que a gente não vai dar uma nadada?

**Aioria:** Onde? Na privada do Aldebaran?

**Aldebaran:** Ow! (dá um pedala em Aioria)

**Afrodite:** Lógico que não,seu mongol! No piscinão do Grande Mestre!

(silêncio)

**Saga:** Acho que você tomou muito sol na cabeça, Dite.

**Shura:** É, se o Shion pega a gente nadando lá, ele torra a gente!

**Aioros:** Melhor descartar essa idéia, acho impossível.

Nisso, todos são chamados no salão do Grande Mestre.

**Mu:** Fala, Mestre Shion!

**Shion:** E aí, Mu! Bom, eu vou direto ao assunto: eu e o Dohko vamos ter que sair pra resolver uns probleminhas do Santuário e vocês ficam aqui cuidando de tudo, entenderam?

**Dohko:** E vamos deixar as responsabilidades nas mãos do Aioros e do Saga, que são os mais velhos.

**Aioros:** Deixa com a gente!

**Saga:** É, a gente cuida bem deles.

**Shion:** Ok, então. Posso ir tranqüilo?

**Douradinhos:** Pode!

**Dohko:** Certo, então até mais tarde.

**Shion:** Mais uma coisa: nada de ficarem brincando, quero vocês vigiando as doze casas enquanto eu estou fora. Mais uma coisa: nada de fazer zoeira aqui no meu salão, nem nadar na minha piscina. Mais uma coisa: a gente volta às 22:30. Até mais tarde!

Eles saíram e os garotos ficaram lá se olhando.

**Shura:** Certo, agora a gente tem até as 22:30 pra dar uma nadada no piscinão.

**Aioros:** O Shion falou pra nós ficarmos cada um na sua casa.

**Saga:** E quem disse que ele precisa ficar sabendo que a gente deu uma nadadinha.

**Afrodite:** Concordo com o Saga. Com esse calor, eu é que não vou ficar parado em casa assando ao sol.

**Camus:** É isso aí!

**Miro:** Você não pode falar nada! Tem ar condicionado particular onde e quando você quiser!

**Camus:** Mas eu acabei de aprender a controlar direito o meu "ar-condicionado". Vamos nadar!

**Miro:** E vamos aproveitar pra fazer uma festinha!

**Shaka:** Ih, já começou a viajar demais! Nadar no piscinão eu concordo, mas festinha?

**Mu:** Acho que não vai dar certo.

**Aioria:** Deixem de ser pessimistas! Lógico que vai dar certo!

**Saga:** Então vamos combinar. Camus fica responsável por trazer as bebidas já geladas; Aldebaran traz aquela comidinha deliciosa do país dele; Miro traz a música…

**Afrodite:** E eu cuido da decoração!

**Saga:** Ok, você cuida da decoração.

**Afrodite:** E ainda vou trazer protetor solar fator 100 pra todo mundo!

**Mu:** Legal!

**Aioros:** Mas o piscinão é coberto.

**Afrodite:** Morar perto do grande salão tem suas vantagens. Vocês vão ver na hora.

**Shaka:** Nos vemos aqui às 15:00!

Todos concordaram e foram para suas casas, se arrumar para a festinha no piscinão. Pontualmente, às 15:00, todos estavam na entrada do grande salão.

**Shura:** To louco pra pular na água!

**Aldebaran:** Mas por que a porta ainda tá fechada?

**Mu:** Acho que o Afrodite tá terminando de arrumar as coisas.

**Afrodite:** (saindo de trás da porta) Podem entrar que eu já terminei!

**Douradinhos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! (entrando na área da piscina)

O lugar estava decorado como se fosse um churrascão. Aldebaran colocou as carnes na grelha e Afrodite puxou uma alavanca que fez com que o teto se abrisse.

**Mu:** Uau! Agora eu entendi o protetor solar fator 100!

**Afrodite:** Agora tem sol e piscina pra todo mundo!

**Douradinhos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! (pulam na piscina)

**Camus:** A água tá quente. (fecha os olhos e concentra o cosmo um pouquinho)

**Shura:** Pô Camus! Pára com isso!

**Aioria:** É! Quer parar de gelar a água!

**Saga:** Você gelou as bebidas, pelo menos?

**Camus:** Lógico, ou vocês acharam que eu ia querer beber alguma coisa quente!

**Afrodite:** Bom, mas agora a água tá geladinha.

Estava todos nadando quando Máscara teve uma idéia:

**Máscara:** Por que a gente não faz um trampolim?

**Aioros:** Boa, mas com o quê?

**Máscara:** Sei lá, pega qualquer coisa aí…

**Aioria:** Por que a gente não monta um trampolim?

**Aioros:** Boa, mano! Vamos buscar os materiais!

Eles fazem uma busca pelas 12 casas por objetos que possam servir para aquele fim.

**Mu:** Eu trouxe uma escada.

**Aldebaran:** Eu trouxe uma geladeira.

**Saga:** Eu trouxe uma cadeira.

**Máscara:** Eu trouxe uma corda.

**Aioria:** Eu trouxe uma mesa.

**Shaka:** Eu trouxe a minha estátua do Buda.

**Miro:** Eu trouxe a minha prancha de surf.

**Aioros:** Eu também trouxe a minha prancha de surf.

**Shura:** Eu trouxe uma lata de super-bonder.

**Camus:** Eu trouxe um bloco de gelo que não derrete.

**Afrodite:** Eu trouxe terra.

Todos se olham com umas caras… O.o

**Saga:** Aldebaran, pra quê uma geladeira?

**Aldebaran:** Sei lá, pode ser útil. Não funciona mais…

**Saga:** Aff… Não vou nem perguntar o resto…

**Camus:** Mas onde o Shura arranjou aquela lata de super-bonder?

**Shura:** Tava na minha casa. É que eu usei pra consertar umas colunas quando eu tava treinando a minha Excalibur.

**Aioros:** Com super-bonder? Putz!

**Aioria:** Tá, mas vamos começar a montar logo essa coisa, senão o Shion chega e acaba com a nossa festa.

**Shaka:** Vamos lá!

Eles começam a empilhar as coisas, colando tudo com super-bonder. As pranchas de Miro e Aioros viraram a prancha de salto do trampolim. Depois, a escada de Mu foi amarrada com a corda e eles usaram a terra pra "firmar" a base da escada. Ficou uma coisa bem estranha, mais ou menos assim: as pranchas coladas no bloco de gelo, que ficou em cima da estátua, que ficou em cima da cadeira, que ficou em cima da geladeira, que ficou em cima da mesa.

**Saga:** Ahn… Será que é seguro subir nisso aí?

**Afrodite:** Não sei, só testando pra saber.

**Aioros:** Acho melhor o Deba não ir primeiro.

**Aldebaran:** E por que não?

**Máscara:** Vai que você destrói nossa obra de arte!

**Shaka:** Obra de arte? Só se for arte abstrata. E daquelas bem feias…

**Mu:** E sem sentido nenhum. Eu to é com medo de subir nisso aí.

**Camus:** Mas alguém vai ter que testar. Alguém pequeno.

(todos olham para Miro, que era o mais novo)

**Miro:** Eu acho é que tem que ser o mais leve.

(agora os olhares se voltaram para Shaka)

**Shaka:** Vocês não vão fazer isso comigo, não é, amigos?

**Shura:** Ora, você é o mais leve de nós.

**Shaka:** Ah, não!

**Aioria:** Ah, sim! Sobe logo!

**Shaka:** Mas… mas… Eu tenho medo de altura…

**Mu:** Não tem nada! Eu já te vi escalando aquela estátua de Buda imensa que tem na sua casa pra se esconder do Máscara da Morte!

**Shaka:** Ele queria jogar glitter no meu cabelo e tirar foto pra por na internet! Na hora do aperto a gente faz tudo.

**Máscara:** Ah, ia ser tão engraçado…

**Aioros:** Não, não ia. Agora sobe logo, Shaka!

Shaka engole seco e olha para aquela escada alta. Começa a subir. Quando está quase na metade, o trampolim treme.

**Shaka:** Vai cair!

**Aldebaran:** Não vai não! Continua!

Ele continua. Nisso, Afrodite pega a lata de super-bonder e dá uma olhada.

**Afrodite:** Ei, isso aqui tá vencido!

Todos olham pra lata e depois para Shaka, já lá em cima.

**Aioria:** Ele foi um bom amigo…

**Aioros:** (dá um pedala no irmão) Deixa de ser chato. Shaka! Pula logo!

**Camus:** O super-bonder tá vencido!

**Shaka:** O quê! Ai Buda, me ajuda… Eu prometo que não coloco mais tachinha na cadeira do Máscara da Morte, nem desligo a eletricidade da casa do Afrodite quando ele tiver tomando banho, nem jogo pedra na cabeça do Saga e falo que foi o Shura…

**Buda:** Mas tu não é nada santo, hein…

**Shaka:** Pois é, fazer o que… Parece que o jeito é pular.

Ele pula, mas na hora que ele pula, o trampolim se desmancha todo. Camus tenta congelar tudo, para que não caísse na cabeça deles, mas acaba congelando a água da piscina também. Shaka cai de cara no gelo.

**Aioros:** Ui… Essa doeu até em mim…

**Shaka:** (se levanta, meio tonto) Ai… Eu vou te matar por isso, Camus de aquário…

**Camus:** Opa, calma lá! Eu tava tentando impedir que aquela escultura de arte abstrata caísse na cabeça da galera!

**Shaka:** Isso, salva os caras e mais ninguém.

**Afrodite:** Shaka…

**Shaka:** Que foi!

**Shura:** O… O seu nariz…

**Shaka:** O que é que tem o meu nariz? (começando a se preocupar)

**Mu:** Tá saindo sangue do seu nariz!

**Shaka:** AAAHHH! MEU NARIZ! (já preocupado)

**Camus:** Eu não tive culpa!

Camus dá uns passos pra trás e esbarra no "trampolim", que despenca e, por causa do gelo, escorrega até a parte de dentro do salão. Os garotos só escutam barulhos de coisas caindo no chão e se espatifando.

**Saga:** Acho que lá se foi a coleção de esculturas raras do Shion…

**Aioros:** E, pelo barulho, aquele quadro grandão que ficava na sala foi junto.

**Mu:** Nós estamos mortos!

**Miro:** Isso se ele descobrir, não é?

**Aldebaran:** Como assim, você teve alguma idéia?

**Miro:** Lógico que eu tive uma idéia! Minha mente brilhante nunca pára de funcionar!

**Camus:** Acho que a "mente brilhante" esteve com defeito nesses últimos anos…

**Miro:** Ah, cala a boca… A minha idéia é a seguinte: vamos esconder tudo e, quando ele descobrir, nós já estaremos bem longe!

**Aioria:** Boa, mas tem uma falha: onde a gente vai esconder essa tralha toda?

**Miro:** Aí vocês pensam por mim, porque a "mente brilhante" já foi dormir por hoje.

**Aioros:** Eu ainda acho melhor a gente contar tudo pro Shion…

**Máscara:** Pra ele xingar a gente? Mas nem morto! Vamos arranjar um lugar pra esconder toda essa tralha!

Eles procuram e acabam encontrando um armário imenso atrás da poltrona do Grande Mestre.

**Mu:** Nossa, eu nunca soube da existência desse armário! É imenso!

**Shura:** Olha! Tem até uma moto aqui!

**Máscara:** Imaginem o Shion motoqueiro…

**Todos:** HUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Afrodite:** Sinceramente, jaqueta de couro não combina com ele…

**Camus:** Certo, agora tragam a tralha!

Todos vão catando as tralhas pelo Grande Salão e jogando no armário. Tudo ia bem, até Aldebaran achar uma coisa…

**Aldebaran:** Ow! Que é que é isso aqui?

**Shaka:** Num sei, parece uma mangueira gigante…

**Saga:** Quem sabe é porque É uma mangueira gigante!

**Aioria:** Mas pra quê?

**Afrodite:** Deve ser pra encher o piscinão.

**Mu:** Então aquela torneira ali deve ligar e desligar a mangueira.

**Aioros:** Então eu acho que o Miro deveria parar de mexer lá.

**Miro:** O que será que acontece se eu rodar pra cá?

Miro abre a torneira e um jato de água bem forte sai da mangueira, atingindo tudo e todos.

**Máscara:** Pronto, agora sim nós estamos mortos! Inundou geral!

**Afrodite:** Ai meu cabelo!

**Shura:** Deixa de ser fresco! Vamos tentar dar um jeito nessa água.

**Camus:** Quer que eu congele tudo?

**Todos:** NÃO!

**Camus:** Tá, tá, já entendi… Nada de gelo…

**Aioros:** Vamos pegar uns rodos e tentar, pelo menos, diminuir o aguaceiro.

**Saga:** Rodos? Você tá brincando, né?

**Aioria:** Já sei! Vamos abrir a porta da frente!

**Aioros:** Boa idéia, mano! Vamos lá!

Todos vão até a porta da frente, com água até a cintura, e, todos juntos, abrem a porta. A água desce arrastando tudo, inclusive os Douradinhos, que vão parar na casa de Peixes.

**Afrodite:** Minha casa! O que vocês fizeram com a minha casa!

**Máscara:** Peraí, a gente não fez nada!

**Aioros:** Não quero nem saber como ficou a situação lá no Grande Salão.

**Mu:** Então vamos cada um pra sua casa, tomar um banho e dormir. A gente devia ter ouvido o Shion e o Dohko e ficado em casa.

**Saga:** Ah, fala que o mergulho não foi bom?

**Aioros: **Ah, foi bom sim.

**Shaka:** Exceto que eu meti a cara no gelo, né Sr. Camus?

**Camus:** Foi acidentalmente!

**Aldebaran:** Eu não quero atrapalhar a gentil conversa, mas já são 22:30 e o Shion e o Dohko estão chegando. Olhem lá embaixo.

Eles vêem dois pontinhos na entrada do Santuário indo na direção das 12 casas.

**Máscara:** É cada um por si e Zeus por todos! (sai correndo)

**Aldebaran:** Mu, dá uma carona?

**Saga:** Pra mim também?

**Mu:** Eu não sou táxi de cavaleiro, mas levo vocês sim. (pega os dois e teletransporta)

**Aioria:** Bosta, perdi a carona do Mu! Agora eu tenho que correr pra chegar lá na 5ª casa! Bye bye, my friends! (sai correndo)

**Shaka:** E eu vou junto! (sai correndo com Aioria)

**Miro:** Eu também vou nessa! ARGH! (sai correndo, mas tropeça num degrau e despenca até Escorpião)

**Aioros:** Ainda bem que pra gente é mais perto. Boa noite.

**Shura:** Buenas noches. Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho…

**Camus:** Bonne nuit. Acho que vou dormir até o Shion se acalmar depois de ver a zona lá em cima.

**Afrodite:** Eu já to na minha casa, então vou tomar um banho e aproveitar pra arrumar meu cabelo. Ficou horrível por causa de toda aquela água.

As 12 casas estavam em silêncio quando Shion e Dohko começaram a subir as escadas. Eles não perceberam, mas, assim que passavam por uma casa, um rostinho curioso aparecia na janela pra espiar.

**Shion:** Agora uma boa noite de sono pra gente e vamos estar dispostos pra amanhã!

**Dohko:** Exato! É só a gente não… (abre a porta do Grande Salão e fica com cara de espanto)

**Shion:** Que foi?

**Dohko:** (fecha a porta rapidamente) nada não. Você não quer dormir olhando as estrelas aqui fora?

**Shion:** Você deve estar brincando comigo, né? O que tem aí atrás?

**Dohko:** Nada. Você não quer entrar, quer?

**Shion:** Lógico! Eu quero dormir! Sai da frente, Dohko, que eu to afim de me jogar na cama e… (entra e leva um susto)

Os douradinhos se escondem debaixo das cobertas quando escutam:

**Shion:** AAARRRGGGHHH! VOCÊS ME PAGAM!

THE END 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E então, gostaram? Acham que eu tenho alguma chance? Minha irmã gostou dessa fic (ela me "fiscaliza")… Mandem reviews! Farei o possível para responder todas!

Bjins

PS: Eu não abandonei as outras fics… Me aguardem em janeiro, quando eu voltar da praia… Todas serão atualizadas! Visitem meu flog! O endereço está no meu profile…


End file.
